


Revelations

by x_Killing_Loneliness_X



Series: Revelations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble Collection, Everyone Knows Before They Do, Long-Suffering Sam Winchester, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Killing_Loneliness_X/pseuds/x_Killing_Loneliness_X
Summary: The moments everyone else realizes these two idiots are completely, stupidly, in love with each other. A series of Destiel drabbles I wrote to avoid writing other things.





	1. Halloween

There is distance between them not normally there. They land on opposite sides of a dark and squalid room. The Winchesters are not here, but Castiel seems content to wait like a lapdog for their return. Uriel watches the angel consider the two beds in the room, before making some silent choice and sitting on one of them. The gesture of waiting is inefficient when they could simply pluck the human from his current location. Uriel’s shoulders tense at the implication, as if they were peers with this “righteous” mud monkey. Unless… did Castiel see this human as his equal?


	2. Writer's Block

It’s harder to write now that they were real; seeing their intimate moments - deeply fucked up. Now he has to frame this bizarre field trip into the current storyline. Dean is giving the angel his “last night on earth” speech, Chuck’s sure, heck he’s written it before. And now he’s on a mission to deflower the seraph.

Chuck sits up as the story unfolds. Oh. He’ll need to layer in some subtext now if this was gonna be a thing later. The key to good romance was to get the readers invested early. Chuck prays that Dean never reads this.


	3. Observations

“Got him” Crowley mutters, invisible to both men standing in the yard. He was watching a man watching a man - how was Squirrel fascinating enough to waste this kind of attention on? But it was enough to lure the angel into his plan. Anything to spare the Winchesters, well one of them at least. 

When Castiel turned around, the look on his face was softer than Crowley had ever seen. Who knew stiff-necked angels could pine like teenage girls. Feelings like this were weakness; weakness Crowley was happy to exploit for his own ends. This was going to be delicious.


	4. Underwater

Bobby would rather stare at the mud than see that expression on Dean’s face for one more second. It’s too familiar, too full of something Bobby would be punched for if he named it. Dean’s voice cracks when he tries to speak; nobody acknowledges the tears barely held in check.

“So he’s gone.” Dean stops, unable to continue as he swallows hard and stares at the coat.

Bobby wishes Dean would let him empathize, but he knows the boy too well to even try. The boy doesn’t need another heartbreak - he’s going to snap, it’s just a matter of when.


	5. Staring

_ How did I miss this?  _ is looping internally. His brain can’t move past the five-car pileup of this revelation. Every interaction he’s witnessed over the past four years comes into focus. He’s frozen in shock, but they’re too busy having one of their signature staring contests to notice. He definitely saw the elevator eyes and smile, he’s seen Dean do that enough times to know it by heart. Cas’s personal space thing doesn’t seem to be a problem anymore. God, he even said it:  _ profound bond.  _ He… they…. Why haven’t they? Dean will never… shit, there’s no escape from this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, got caught up getting ready for GISHWHES and forgot to post this last chapter. I'm almost done with a sequel. Not in drabble form though, the boys themselves needed a few more words to express themselves.


End file.
